


her personal drano

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon-Typical Misogyny, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather Chandler kind of rips her heart out but Veronica Sawyer kind of gives it to her anyways. — chansaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	her personal drano

There’s a buzzing in her veins and she can feel alcohol slushing in her stomach. Her eyes feel tired and red but she’s never felt angrier. Maybe this isn’t the right thing to do, maybe she shouldn’t risk everything just to save Martha this one time, maybe she should. It’s too late now.

She knows, really  _knows,_  she’s done it when Heather—red and pale and blonde and seething—is right next to her.

“Welp, we gave it a shot, okay? I’m resigning my commission from the lipgloss gestapo. I’m going back to civillian life,” Veronica insists, turning.

Heather spins her, saying no like a little girl who didn’t get what she wanted for her birthday, and the world slows down.

Veronica can feel Heather’s everything pressed up against her first; the space where her breasts meet is pushed against Veronica’s shoulder, there are legs opened just around her own, fuck, Veronica thinks maybe Heather’s cunt is touching her thigh through their clothes.

For just a second (or maybe more, she can’t tell when everything is moving so slowly), she lets herself think maybe Heather will kiss her, all hot mouth and firey tongue. She lets herself think that this is going to be okay and it doesn’t matter if these feelings go away or not and she’s not going to die and maybe the screaming in that 7-11 meant something.

Veronica even lets herself remember the pictures from the photo booth she knows are in Heather’s locker, the hand on her knee and then her thigh when they sit on Heather’s couch too close to each other, the smiles in silence at the sleepover, the lips to her cheek if for just a second, the hand around her wrist and just barely cradling the edge of her palm, fingers wrapped around her chin and words pouring out that she could be beautiful, any sliver of Heather.

And then there’s a hand around her throat and Heather is pushing her against the wall, still leaving barely a centimeter between them.

Heather is about to yell. She knows that. She’s not stupid. It fucking hurts and she knows it but all she can do is think about how much better this situation could be if she just—

“You don’t _get_ to be a nobody, come Monday, you’re an ex- _somebody,_  not even the  _losers_ will touch you now!” Veronica is choking, honest to god choking. The worst is she can’t tell if it’s the hand around her throat or the girl who jerks her hips even closer or the words she’s saying. “Transfer to Washington, transfer to Jefferson, no one at Westerburg is gonna let you play their  _reindeer games!_ ”

Heather pushes her away and all the pressure, around her throat, against her body, in her stomach, it all melts away.

She’s an ice cold bitch and Veronica can’t understand why she wants to kiss her so goddamn much.


End file.
